Una Buena Mordida
by hudgens77
Summary: L se encuentra con un extraño ser. Un vampiro. ¿Qué pasa entonces? Clasificado como T por algo de sangre y yaoi insinuado.


**Una Buena Mordida**

* * *

><p>El detective se detuvo, casi por inercia, para tratar de descubrir algo que le indicara su posición, aunque sabía que era inútil. En ese maldito bosque, todo se veía igual.<p>

El cielo tenía ese incierto azul oscuro que te hace preguntarte si es de mañana o de noche. Y el detective sí que se lo preguntaba. Había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo, tal vez había estado ahí por horas, o días, o meses. No tenía idea.

Observó todo a su alrededor con cautela. Pero todos los árboles era idénticos uno de otro, no había manera de ubicarse en aquel fúnebre lugar.

Una risita escapó de sus finos labios, seguida por otra y otra hasta convertirse en un ataque de histeria. Era tan gracioso, ¡se quedaría ahí atrapado para siempre!

Con una mano se agarró el estómago, harto de tanto reír, y con otra se limpió las lágrimas.

_Cálmate_, le ordenó su conciencia. _Te estás comenzando a parecer a Beyond..._

El recuerdo del psicópata lo hizo ponerse serio. Se sentó, exhausto. El suelo estaba mojado y sus ropas rasgadas se llenarían aun más de lodo y maleza, pero no le importó. Aun seguía húmedo por el tormentón que había caído hace unas horas.

Tembló de frío. Se recostó por un momento, su cuerpo no aguantaba más: llevaba demasiado tiempo sin comer, sin dormir, sin descansar, sin sentir calor. Sus pies descalzos palpitaban y las heridas abiertas ardían. Se incorporó para revisarlos: estaban llenos de llagas y rasguñaduras, sucias de tierra.

_Se me van a infectar las heridas_, pensó, desgraciadamente no tenía agua para lavárselas; y aunque tuviera, no la desperdiciaría así, la bebería toda. Tenía la boca desagradablemente seca y con un sabor amargo.

Se levantó con la intención de seguir caminando entre la neblina, sin embargo lo detuvo una ráfaga de viento, y juró que había sentido una presencia.

Las hojas de los árboles se mecieron con furia, llenando al bosque de un escalofriante siseo.

A lo lejos, ruidos de pájaros.

Y cuando presintió que algo iba a pasar, el viento se detuvo y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Tan quieto, tan silencioso...

Volvió a sentir aquella inquietante presencia, pero no lograba ver nada. Debía ser su imaginación, se dijo, después de todo sus sentidos ya no eran confiables en absoluto.

Sintió un escalofrío al contacto de unas manos heladas como el hielo que tocaron su espalda. Volteó aterrado, para encontrarse con un ser de una palidez mortuoria aún más resaltada que la suya, lo cual era bastante extraño.

¿Acaso era un muerto viviente? Pues si lo era, no podía existir algo más hermoso. Sus ojos cafés eran profundos y atrapantes, sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, pero a la vez expresaban una masculinidad inigualable. Su cabello era lacio y castaño, se notaba sedoso y suave al tacto.

Sonrió, acto que dejo sin respiración al detective. Su sonrisa era perfecta, expresaba confianza en sí mismo, quizá algo de insolencia, pero eso sólo lo hacía verse todavía más bello. Sus dientes blancos y brillantes capturaron la atención del joven, sus colmillos eran ligeramente más pronunciados de lo normal y un poco, sólo un poco curveados.

Acaso era.. ¿Un vampiro?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante la pregunta que se había realizado mentalmente, el ser le tomó por las manos, observando sus muñecas.

"¿Por qué estás herido?" preguntó analizando la desigualdad en sus brazos, una muñeca perfecta y la otra herida. Su voz era abrazante y algo imponente, mágica de alguna manera. L caviló por algunos segundos, tratando de recordar porque estaban esas lesiones en su muñeca, sin éxito alguno.

Era como si no lo pudiera recordar, como si supiera algo que su cerebro no le quería mostrar. También sentía como si ya conociera a aquel extraño de ojos penetrantes. Pero… ¿De dónde?

Notó que el atractivo y misterioso joven también tenía magulladuras en sólo un brazo.

El humanoide aplicó presión en el brazo herido del otro, haciendo que el detective hiciera una mueca de dolor.

"Oh, lo siento, no quería lastimarte;" comentó con toda la intención, "supongo que tendré que hacer que el dolor se vaya." Se acercó, inclinándose, y el corazón de Lawliet se aceleró peligrosamente.

Pasó su lengua por la cicatriz, haciendo al pelinegro estremecerse por el contacto. El castaño sonrió con arrogancia.

Se irguió, y conoció a los labios de L: lo besó.

Era salvaje y descontrolado, y lo peor es que Lawliet lo estaba disfrutando morbosamente. ¿Se estaba excitando? ¿Qué importaba? Después de todo, su cordura lo había abandonado hace mucho tiempo.

Sin delicadeza alguna, el otro joven descendió hasta su cuello, olfateándolo... Para después clavarle semejante mordisco.

L gritó de dolor mientras sentía como un caliente líquido proveniente de sus venas se derramaba a chorros, mancillándolo.

"Me encanta que grites."

Y le clavó los dientes otra vez, el detective comenzó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas, pero ya no sabía si era por la pérdida de sangre o por los besos de su amante vampiro.

El castaño succionó el líquido carmesí, bebiéndolo fascinado, tenía bastante tiempo que no probaba algo tan delicioso y con un sabor un tanto peculiar, pero en un buen sentido.

Lawliet se dejó caer en sus brazos, debilitado, sintiendo como la muerte se acercaba rápidamente. No obstante, había valido la pena.

Dejó caer sus párpados, y lo último que escuchó fue la voz del joven...

* * *

><p>"Ryuuzaki, L, L...!"<p>

Se levantó sobresaltado, para encontrarse con la mirada asustada y algo divertida de su principal sospechoso, al cual estaba encadenado: Yagami Light.

"Dios mío, la primera vez que te veo dormir y estabas teniendo pesadillas. No me imagino qué tan sucia está tu conciencia, L." Se burló. El mencionado de inmediato se llevó la mano al cuello, aún inquieto.

_¿Fue sólo un sueño? Pero si... Fue tan real.._

Su respiración volvió a la normalidad, y disfrazó su sorpresa con su habitual cara inexpresiva.

"La tuya debe de estar peor, Light-kun... ¿O debería de decir Kira?"

Yagami se enfureció.

"Escúchame, hijo de.."

"Light-kun, ¿tú crees en los vampiros?"

El mencionado pareció fuera de balance ante la pregunta del adicto al azúcar.

"Ryuuzaki, creo que tanto dulce te está empezando a afectar," se levantó, jalando las esposas, haciendo que a L le doliera la herida de... Su hinchada muñeca. "Estamos haciendo una investigación seria, así que mejor concentrémonos en encontrar a Kira, que por cierto NO SOY YO;" le restregó en la cara, enfurruñado. Hizo una pausa para respirar, y continuó, ahora sonriendo con un tono socarrón: "Aunque quién sabe, puede haber uno que otro suelto por ahí... Yo que tú me iría con cuidado, L."

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y Lawliet pudo jurar por un momento que vio cómo sus colmillos se alargaron. Aunque tal vez era efecto de su hiperactiva imaginación.

Aturdido aún, se levantó entonces y se dirigió al monitor de la computadora, en un esfuerzo por distraerse. Después de todo, Kira o no, vampiro o no, pues no le molestaría que Light le diera una buena mordida. Aunque sea una pequeña.


End file.
